The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Usuzumi.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Abo-gun, Chiba, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunias with numerous flowers with attractive flower colors.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2000 of an unnamed proprietary Petunia selection, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed proprietary Petunia selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Abo-gun, Chiba, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Abo-gun, Chiba, Japan since September, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.